Not in Scotland Anymore
Not in Scotland Anymore is the second episode of Season Two and eighteenth episode overall of the Outlander television series. Summary Life in Paris is not without its trials as Jamie struggles to triumph over the traumas of his past. A fortunate meeting with Jacobite leader Prince Charles presents opportunities, while the Duke of Sandringham's presence brings complications. Plot Claire and Jamie set about making influential friends in their efforts to stop the Jacobite rebellion after Jamie fails to convince Charles Stuart of the futility of an invasion. Securing an invitation to Versailles - where Jamie cures the king's constipation - they make the acquaintance of lustful Minister of Finance Duverney, as well as re-encountering the Duke of Sandringham, a Jacobite supporter. Claire befriends Mary Hawkins, a shy young English girl betrothed to be married but more interested in the duke's young secretary Alexander Randall. He is the younger brother of Black Jack whom Claire is alarmed to learn is still alive. Cast Main Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall Fraser *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Tobias Menzies as Jonathan Randall *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Andrew Gower as Prince Charles Edward Stuart * as Mary Hawkins * as Master Raymond *Simon Callow as the Duke of Sandringham Guest Cast *Claire Sermonne as Louise de Rohan *Marc Duret as Duverney *Lionel Lingelser as King Louis *Laurence Dobiesz as Alex Randall *Margaux Chatelier as Annalise de Marillac *Michèle Belgrand-Hodgson as Madame Elise *Adrienne-Marie Zitt as Suzette *Robbie McIntosh as Magnus *Marième Diouf as Delphine *Robbie Telfer as Groomer *Kola Krauze as Minister of the House *Sarah MacGillivray as First "Wife" *Natalie Spence as Second "Wife" *Amy Drummond as Third "Wife" *John-Christian Bateman as Advisor *John Mawson as Nobleman #2 *Marcello Walton as Nobleman #3 *Anna Marie Cseh as Noblewoman #1 *Katharine Gwen as Noblewoman #2 Production Notes Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the phrase "not in Kansas anymore" from the 1939 film . *In the French court, the background music is , one would think somewhat appropriate at first glance, but it was actually composed by under contract from of England, for the fireworks in London's celebrating the end of the in 1749, some five years later.IMD: Episode Goofs. Accessed 04 August 2016 *When Jamie and Claire are speaking to the French Minister of Finance, Monsieur Duverney after he has just finished hitting on Claire and embarrassing himself, he says to them both- "If my wife had caught me attempting to make love to yet another woman... " (motions to slitting his throat) "oh, yeah. My beloved possesses a fiery temper." The first recorded use of the word "yeah" was not until 1902 so it would not have been used in 1744, the year in which Claire and Jamie are currently in. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Outlander Episode 202 Preview STARZ Outlander Ep. 202 Clip Meeting with Charles STARZ Images |-|Stills= S02E02-still1.jpg S02E02-still2.jpg S02E02-still3.jpg S02E02-still4.jpg S02E02-still5.jpg S02E02-still6.jpg S02E02-still8.jpg S02E02-still9.jpg S02E02-still10.jpg S02E02-still7.jpg S02E02-still11.jpg S02E02-still12.jpg S02E02-still13.jpg S02E02-still14.jpg S02E02-still15.jpg S02E02-still16.jpg S02E02-still17.jpg S02E02-still19.jpg S02E02-still20.jpg S02E02-still21.jpg S02E02-still22.jpg S02E02-still23.png S02E02-still24.jpg S02E02-still25.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Apartment_Model.jpg Apartment_Set_Construction.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_Construction.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_Paint.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_4.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_3.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_2.jpg Apartment_Set_Interior_1.jpg Apartment_Set_Exterior_Complete.jpg Apartment_Set_Exterior_1.jpg References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Written by Ira Steven Behr Category:Directed by Metin Hüseyin Category:59-minute episodes